Responsibilities
by Lauriena
Summary: Harper faces life after his parents death (and the meeting I have been promising) *complete*
1. thoughts on the maru

Disclaimer-Don't own them never will  
  
A/N- I am sure not all the facts are straight and this is my first attempt so insert the best apology you have read. I don't whether some of the facts come from the show or other fan fics I have read. If I used you idea I am sorry please tell me and I will reload or delete your choice.  
  
Spoiler-every thing up till now  
  
  
  
Harper laid back down on his bunk in the maru. So many thoughts remained a jumbled mix in his head. He without thinking reached for his inhaler first panicking and then letting out a breath of relief when he couldn't find it. He had counted lost count of the number of times he had reached for it when the pain of the magog crawling around his insides left him unable to stand, see or even think straight.  
  
In seemed like forever. Harper could still feel the magog lava inside of him at night. The crew still trended softy around him. He had caught Beka giving him one of her sympathy looks when he was working in one of the machine shop yesterday. Dylan still looked at Harper like he was going to break any moment. Rommie continued to monitor his life signs everywhere he went on the ship and have her bots never be too far away. Trance had changed so much, but he still remembered the looks and soft touch of his former purple friend. Rev was no longer around although he had grown more and more distance since the world ship. He remember how even Tyr watched out for him during those days.  
  
Maybe it was the fact that he had never had people really care for him like that. Earth you didn't get attached to anyone or that is at least what Harper had come to believe. When he threw his flute into his parents' grave he had made the promise that he would die fighting the Neizchiens. Make them pay for what had happen to his family. He had nothing to live for then.  
  
Life had gone on from that point, living and not feeling. He went on raids of the Neitzchien camps. Had learned their many strengths and few weakness, their over active sense making high pitched noises and server lighting changes affecting them. It had been only after the world ship that he had stopped carrying a dog whistle in his pocket.  
  
Growing up in the camps every child had one. It gave you a couple moments to get away from the young Neizchiens that beat up anyone they could find because they were bored. Harper tried to shake those thoughts out of his head. He was off earth away from the death camps. Maybe it was seeing what was left of Bobby that made him think about earth.  
  
He never told Beka and Dylan the real reason he hated Bobby so much. Harper had first met Bobby. Harper had been 16 at the time right after his parents had died trying to save him from the slavers. The rest of that story few knew not even his cousin. 


	2. thoughts on earth

A/N-ok sorry I will get to the actual story soon I promise I just am chasing random plot bunnies right now; Next chapter will be longer and Harper meets Bobby and some action (I hope). Thanks to those who reviewed  
  
Summary-Harper starts to think about his past the days after his parent's death. Kind of a flash back with flashback, basically, more about Harpers past in a AU (ok I invented some sisters for the guy)  
  
(Harper Family's home in the camps after his families death)  
  
Harper sat in the hut he had once called a home. With his parents gone it was an empty place to sleep. He avoid the house as much a possible. He sat on the floor drinking the last of the cheap beer he had gotten at the local everything store, liquor, drugs, and food all available for the right price. Harper had found himself selling off anything he could find in the past weeks to buy beer, drugs or anything to dull the continuous ache in his chest. He slept all day and stayed up all night planning his revenge.  
  
The fact his parents were gone continue to hit him in new and different ways. The garbage that was slowing collecting around the home; his mother had always found away to keep the tiny home clean. Her smile and talks of keeping hope even when things were at their lowest. The hugs she gave when he said he was fine but she knew the truth. His father waking him up each morning but letting him sleep in the night after a raid. Knowing what his son was doing but never commenting. It wasn't just missing them, it was the little things that made life unlivable these days.  
  
He had burst into tears the other night when he had come back from a raid and there was no candle sitting on the crates they called a table in the main room. Tears over a candle. Why his parents choose to waste candles sitting out waiting for him to come home he would never know. He cried himself to sleep over a candle.  
  
That was not the first or last night he cried himself to sleep. He remembered the days after finding out about his older sisters' deaths, Kari and Tara. He remembered the night after finding out about Kari. He had cried himself to sleep for a week in his mother's arms wishing they were his sister's Kari.  
  
Harper and Tara were only a year apart and handful. Kari was five years older than him and his second mother. Kari looked after him and his mother looked after Tara. Separate Harper and Tara were manageable together they were trouble. The three of them, Tara, Harper and Kari, had been playing outside the day the Magog invaded their home in the country. Kari was only eight but she grabbed two year old Harper and four year old Tara by the wrist and started running for the house. Tara broke away and went back for her doll. Kari hid with Harper behind some rocks and told him to wait and not to come out till she came for him. Kari went to find Tara but Harper followed. She looked back and then picked up Harper and carried him back to the house. The hid in the attic and Kari held Harper so tight he could barely breathe. When the Magog broke into the house Harper tried to scream and break away but Kari held him in a death grip and clamped her hand over his mouth. Harper bit into her hand so hard that she had the scar, a prefect impression of his teeth, until she died at the age of 16, sweet 16 and all grown-up.  
  
They had moved to the camps after his sister Tara had been found mauled by the Magog. When his other sister, Kari died, he had been 11 still getting over the pneumonia. He had been sick for several weeks. His family had finally taken down the curtains that separated his parents and their bedroom and the main room from the sleeping room to sell them to get some medicine for him. The story as he was told from his parents was that they sent her out late that night to get the supplies.  
  
Neitzchien guards found her with the ratty curtains and beat her as punishment for stealing. Everything in the house was Neitzchien property she was told. She was a Kluge and owned nothing. The next morning his father found her battered body. Harper knew now that they had not only beaten but also raped his sister but his parents never told him that part. He just knew it from life in the camps. She lasted two more days. Time enough to see his fever break, Harper never woke up enough to say goodbye.  
  
Harper lay on his cot continuing to cry. First Tara, then Kari, then his parents all dead because of him. If he had stayed behind the rock Kari could have saved Tara or if he hadn't been there she wouldn't have gotten away or if she had Kari would not have had to choose between him and Tara. Kari wouldn't have lost her life and innocence over curtains, if he hadn't been sick. His parents had given up their lives for him. His whole family was dead because of him. How many more lives would he be responsible?  
  
No more deaths because of him he promised. He finished the last of the beer and fell in to a drunken dreamless sleep.  
  
  
  
  
  
*****Before someone comments about Harper's sisters and their ages  
  
-I can maker and kill off new characters if I want to (I am not a big fan of the idea that a family with one child would have that one kid live till adulthood in a place like earth)  
  
-Second the ages (and the variations) well their birthdays vary making them about certain years apart. My brother is 4 years apart from me but there were times when we were 3 years apart.  
  
If you don't like it sorry 


	3. thoughts of a friend

A/N-well it's not the chapter I promised last time. I started writing and this came out. I am continuing to fill in those holes in the character past so it may contradict everything in the show. It's basically going to be the story of Bobby and Harper's first meeting but I don't think it is going to happen for a while (I have a plan and that never works when you are writing) ok this authors note is longer than the story sorry  
  
  
  
This is from the point of view of Harper and Brendan the **** separate where Harper is think and were Brendan is thinking.  
  
  
  
***************** ****************  
  
Brendan walked into the small hut. All huts in the camp were the same tin roof held down by rocks, four walls and curtain separating the two rooms, main and bedroom.  
  
He found his cousin passed out a pile of blankets. Shay stirred in his sleep but never woke. Man he was thin Brendan thought. Camp life was rough, you could see everyone's ribs, but Seamus looked like he was half of the size he was three weeks ago when he parents died. The kid didn't have much weight to lose in the first place. Kid, Brendan had given Seamus that nickname when they first moved to the camp. He was only a year younger than Brendan but Brendan loved reminding Seamus of it.  
  
He looked like a kid in his sleep. Right now he looked like a kid having a nightmare. Shay keep rolling over and crying out in his sleep. Brendan could only catch a few words, Kari, come back, take me not her. Cries racked Shay body and Brendan wondered if he should wake his cousin. He knew better, there was nothing he could do for him. He wasn't his parents or sisters, they were gone and Seamus was the last of the Harpers. He decide to let Shay sleep, if he woke he wouldn't want to talk about it.  
  
Harper was often ruled by his strong emotions, but camp life had taught Shay a lesson or two about emotions. In the end Seamus kept his emotion bottled up inside of him while he babbled about some nonsense. It kept lessen the beating but the chatter still got Seamus plenty of black and blue marks from Neizchiens tired of his endless words. As he grew older Shay stopped showing emotion to most people and started blabbling to everyone in the camp. Only when he was alone with people he was truelly close to did he show his true emotions. Often when Shay went on about space or how he could built this out of that, Brendan found himself wanting to grab his cousin and scream just say it. He knew Shay would just shut himself down if Brendan ever did that though. Brendan knew he was one of the few people close to Seamus that was still alive. Growing close to people was dangerous. They died too quicky, but Shay needed him now.  
  
Shay was so far away from him right now Brendan wasn't sure if he would be able to pull his cousin back. Brendan pulled a crate from the main room and sat down. He wasn't going to lose his cousin without a fight.  
  
"I'm here for you kid" Brendan said to the sleeping form.  
  
********* **********  
  
The sun was streaming through the holes in the tin roof when Harper finally woke up the day. He opens his eyes and moaned. He was too tired and sore to get up. Harper's eyes were aching from his continuous crying, and he wasn't even sure the last time he had eaten food. Liquor and drugs had been his nutrition for the past weeks but it was starting to catch up to him and is body. As his stomach groan in protest, he rolled over in the blankets on the floor that made up his bed. It was easier to sleep. When you slept you escaped and didn't have to think. It was still day and Harper would be alone in the hut. When you were alone you had time to think and thinking was dangerous. The hut made him remember his parents, Kari and even Tara. The dull ache never seemed to go away. He rewrapped himself in the blanket and tried to go back to sleep  
  
"Shay, you're finally up," Harper jumped at the sound of a voice. For one happy moment he thought it was his father. Opening his eyes again his spotted his cousin Brendan sitting on a crate by the door.  
  
How long had he been sitting there? Harper was amazed he hadn't woken up. In the camps you devolved a six sense to know when you are being watched, it was a matter of survival.  
  
"Leave me alone bre..." Harper muttered back.  
  
************* ************  
  
Brendan watched as Shay finally began to get up, and then go back to sleep. Brendan decide he was going to start is campaign to get the Shay he knew back. For three weeks he had done nothing but slept all day and staying up all night, Seamus had just found a new way to bury his emotions. His half done plans for revenge were scattered all over the house. Parts of the house were perfectly clean and other parts had junk throw about. Harper's mood swings over the past three weeks had often left Brendan wondering what would come next in the past three weeks.  
  
"Shay it's the middle of the afternoon, get up," getting nowhere Brendan tried again. "There's a meeting tonight. We need you."  
  
Still defogging his brain Harper managed to mutter out "Where?"  
  
"Usual place, get up. We can grab some food and head down there."  
  
"I'm not going"  
  
"Yes you are" Brendan looked at his cousin. How he lived so long with such strong emotions he would never know. Emotions were weaknesses, everyone knew that. But Brendan missed his head strong, always hopeful, cousin. His upbeat personality so out of place in the death camp they called Earth. Brendan reached down and grabbed the blankets off Harper and picked up the thin boy and began dragging him into the main room of the house.  
  
"Bren, BREN, BREDON PUT ME DOWN!!!" Brendan ignored his cousin screams pulling him up. Neither of them was very big but Brendan had always been the stronger of the two. With all the weight Seamus had lost he was no match for him. The two boys now stood face to face.  
  
"Shay" Brendan shouted over his cousins screams. "Listen to me" Seamus finally stopped his screaming and settled down. "You're coming with me. We are going, we are getting some food and going to the meeting."  
  
************* ************  
  
Harper soon discovered that there was no way getting around going with his cousin. Finally he stumped in his cousins grip. What was with Bren today? Bren was the one who introduced him to the resistance but was never too keen on Harper's involvement.  
  
Every time they went on a raid Brendan was always in Harper's group. "I got your back kid" he would always say. Raids were dangerous Harper had been shot in the arm during one over a year ago. Brendan had dragged him all the way back from the Neizchiens strong hold and then patched him up. He had even come up with some excuse to his parents when Harper dragged back home. They knew what had happen but they pretended to believe Brendan. They knew they would never be able to stop them from doing the raids even if they tried.  
  
Harper broke away from Brendan. What if it had been Bren shot a year ago, Harper knew he was a weakling he would never be able to carry Brendan back, much less know how to treat the injury. Harper knew the basics but that only went so far. He didn't want to lose Brendan too. They had been friend since they had moved to the camps after Tara death in the Magog raid. No more deaths on his hands. That's what he had said last night.  
  
"Shay, I am not going without you, and I AM going. So if I have to drag you skinny ass all the way there." Harper knew it was the truth. Well the better the raids where planed the less people were hurt and Harper was good at the plans. Some had called him the genius beheaded some of the better raids. Harper had never liked being called a genius though. A true genius would have gotten away from here; a true genius would not have killed off his whole family. No Seamus Harper was no genius, just one more Mudfoot.  
  
******************* ************  
  
"Fine I'll go" Seamus replied Brendan nagging having gotten to him.  
  
"Come on lets go" Brendan took his younger cousin by the shoulder and lead him out of the small hut. It was a start. Seamus was coming out of his house. It would be a while before Brendan would see his Shay again though, if he ever did.  
  
  
  
  
  
**so what do you think (good bad tell me you opinion), should I continue or have a wandered too far out there*** 


	4. thoughts of a raid

A/N: well here it is this wasn't in the plan but I know where I am going… action is so much harder to write then angsty character thoughts. I hope I did well. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. (Even flames are welcome its -5 outside I need something to keep warm with)  
  
Warning: I don't know what inner demons made me write this chapter but it is very intense and bloodily… not graphic but if you think about.  
  
  
  
**************** (Brendan) **************  
  
Brendan stood leaning his back against the wall of the dirty hole. He wasn't sure where Isa, another one of the teens in the rebellion, had heard about this guy. Apparently he was going to help them get more of the parts they would need for the next raid, biggest yet. He looked around the ceiling at the rats in tubes. People around the bar placed bets as the rats raced each other. Brendan had to laugh what next racing cockroaches and fleas. Although the rats in the camps looked better fed then the rats running the races. Although the rats in the bar wouldn't be caught and eaten for dinner.  
  
He turns his attention back to his supplier, but his thoughts remained on Harper though the whole conversation. It had been three weeks since the plans had begun. Three weeks since Brendan had dragged shay from his house. Three weeks since Seamus had started going by just Harper. Not that Brendan could blame him for the name change. Seamus was not the world greatest first name. Harper fit him better anyways, always harping about something. But part of Brendan knew all the changes in Shay just drew them farther apart.  
  
Seamus, Harper, stayed up all night working on the plans for the next big one. Brendan would find him in the morning collapsed over the latest plans. He was constantly designing new better bombs, guns and shrillers. Shay had moved into Brendan's hut and the table was covered with so many plans they had started eating the little food they had standing up. Brendan had spilled some water on the plans for one of Shay's guns and had been yelled at for an hour. Not over wasting the water but smearing some of the plans.  
  
Brendan wasn't even sure why Shay bothered with all the planning for the weapons when he continued to build most of them completely differently. Seamus was able to just see things in his head and they never came out on paper. Somehow though, when the smoke cleared, there was an object built from scrapes that could do exactly what they needed it to.  
  
The attack would go down in a week. For a raid it was one of the most plans attacks ever. Normally something happen, the camp got mad, and they attacked the Neizchiens camps with the few weapons they had stockpiled. This one was planed and planed. More people were joining the group. It would be the biggest raid in Boston ever. Biggest but also the most dangerous.  
  
  
  
*****************(Harper)********************  
  
a week later  
  
Harper knelt down in the dirt next to Brendan and gave a sideways glance at his cousin, both of them giving each other the same half grin. They were ready for this and it was going to be the greatest day of their lives. Harper readjusted his grip on the gun he held in his hand. Over the past weeks he had build over 20 pulse blasters from spare parts that Brendan had found. Harper didn't ask for many of the details of were the parts can from he knew that there was more to them then Bren said.  
  
Twenty feet ahead of them laid the Neitzchien barracks, where the single soldiers slept. Families were kept on the other side of the camp. Too many raids on the camps killed children in the process so the families had been moved farther into the Neitzchien camp. A Neitzchien was a Neitzchien no matter how small. Most were around 13 when they started roaming the camps looking for easy prey. Harper had shot children and he wasn't ashamed. He was alive because of it and his survival was all that mattered now.  
  
It had been snowing for two days and the camp was covered in gray snow. The sight of the humans crawling through the mud and snow would be covered by latest storm. They knew they would still be heard. Harper waited with Brendan, Max, Isa, and Tiff for the signal. When they heard the first of the shrillers go off from the other side of the camp, then everyone but Isa army crawled closer to the barracks.  
  
They were all soaking wet but quickly got to work. Tiff and Max two of the kids from the camp crawled under the building and began laying the charges. Harper quickly moved to the front drawing three small mines out of his pocket. He laid them at the door to the sleeping quarters. Harper heard the soldiers heading for the door to see what all the noise was. He hurried setting the last charge and running back around the building. As he rounded the corner he heard the mini bombs go off, trapping all of the soldiers inside. He rounded to the back of the building in time to see Isa and Max crawl out from the underneath trailing wires behind them. Three more explosions told them that Brendan had blown up the other exit to the bunks. Brendan rounded the corner out of breath.  
  
"Good job cos" Harper said giving Bren wide smile.  
  
"Lets finish this" Brendan responded. Max and Tiff continued to roll out the wires from the building to where Isa was waiting.  
  
"If you're done with you male bonding lets blow this Popsicle stand!" Isa called out  
  
"Literary" Harper responded as he and Brendan ran across the field to where, the rest of their team was waiting.  
  
"Fire in the hole" Isa called as she pushed the control panel she had plugged the wires Tiff and Max had run into. The whole Neitzchien sleeping quarters collapsed and the fire was quickly consuming the place.  
  
"YAaaaaaaaaHoooooooo" Harper cried out. The five comrades hugged, and patted each other on the back so hard Harper knew he would have bruises the next morning.  
  
"Alright guys spread out meet up at my place in at dawn…. Till then stay low" Brendan called out trying to regain some order.  
  
"Look" Harper called out pointing to the rest of the camp where five other building were suffering the same fate as the solider sleeping quarters. "It's that a beautiful sight."  
  
"All the sleeping quarters, the court, and main control center burned to the ground with all the Neizchiens inside" Isa said with a smile. "They never stood a chance"  
  
Just then the five teens heard the sound of pulse rifles firing. Across the camp they could see over a hundred well armed Neizchiens coming over the hill the camp stood on and firing at the rebels on that side of the camp. "They knew we were coming" Isa cried out.  
  
"It's a trap" Harper yelled grabbing the pulse pistol from holster at his side. "Run" Harper shouted as he started firing wildly at the Neizchiens coming closer to their position.  
  
"Head for the woods!" Brendan said, pointing to the trees that surrounded the whole camp.  
  
***  
  
"Hundred feet, Shay, Hundred feet keep running". Harper repeated to himself as he kept running. He was so tired but he had to keep running the woods he would be safe in the woods. He turned back and fired a few more shots at the Neizchiens but he the charge in his gun ran out.  
  
"Scrapes only got you so far" Harper thought as he tossed the gun away. The woods were nearing and the Neitzchien had stopped firing. As Harper entered the first line of trees he slowed his run to a walk and leaned up against a tree. His breath came in short raged breathes. Harper saw Brendan run back and grab him.  
  
"Come on Cos, Sorry but you have to go a little further. Can't pass out on me here" Harper felt Brendan grab his side and squeeze. What was Bren doing? That hurt. A lot! Harper looked down and was surprise at the amount of Blood he saw covering his side and Brendan's hand. Was Brendan hit? He hadn't noticed the blood on Bren when he ran up to him.  
  
"Bren, where were you shot?" Harper asked surprised at how weak his voice sounded.  
  
"Shay what are you talking about? You're the one bleeding all over the place" Brendan said turning to Harper and placing more pressure on his side.  
  
"That's my blood? It doesn't hurt" Harper said in a daze.  
  
"The deep ones never do, now stay with me! I am NOT losing you kid!" Brendan continued to drag him though the forest. Harper could feel himself fading but he still couldn't feel that he had been shot. It didn't hurt. When he was shot in the arm it hurt so badly he couldn't think straight. This well it felt like a bruise that Brendan wouldn't stop pushing on.  
  
"I'll try," Harper managed to say but it was so slurred he couldn't even understand what he had said. Sweet darkest descended on him.  
  
  
  
************ (Brendan) *****************  
  
  
  
Brendan felt Seamus finally pass out in his arms. "Shay, Seamus, Seamus Zelazney Harper get up now. Come on man don't leave me." Tears treated to fill his eyes as he heard footsteps come closer to his position. He laid Harper on the ground and waited. Let them kill him. There was nothing left. He had killed his cousin, his best friend, the last of the Harper side of his family, making him the last tie to his dead mother. He watched Shay's blood pour onto the snow, crimson red mingling with white. It was the purest white most snow Brendan saw was gray but here in the woods it was white. He sat mesmerized at the white snow as his cousin's life was slowing draining on to it. Brendan kept his hands on the angry wound trying to stop the flow. He heard the footsteps come up behind him but he wasn't going to abandon Seamus in the woods.  
  
"Stand up" a commanding voice said from behind him. Brendan slowly stood leaving his hands on Seamus till the last possible minute. "Hands on you head" Brendan raised his hands; lacing his fingers together he laid his hands on the top of his head. He squeezed his eyes shut knowing what would come next as he felt the gun pressed on to his back.  
  
"March"  
  
March? That wasn't supposed to come next. They were supposed to shoot him now. Leave him to die next to his cousin's body, two dead humans, just more bodies to add to the mass graves.  
  
"MARCH" The voice shouted again and pressed the gun harder into his back.  
  
Brendan took a step forward and then another, slowly marching to his death, fighting every muscle in his body. Why was he obeying this faceless voice with a gun? He should fight and return to his cousin side. Try and some how save Shay even if he was dying behind him. But his legs continued to more one in front of the other, taking himself away from his cousin and closer to his death.  
  
  
  
**What do you think?**  
  
***I'll post soon I promise*** (well as soon as I write it) *** 


	5. thoughts after a raid

FYI- I reposted chapter 4 so if you haven't read my evil cliffhanger make sure you read that before reading this (won't make much sense if you don't anyways)  
  
A/N- Thanks for everyone who has reviewed. Parisindy I am sorry this took so long but thanks for all your reviews…. Half a million tests and more to go… should be studying right now but I felt so guilty about leaving Harper dying in the snow for a week  
  
.  
  
Please note-I may be a pre-nursing student but I only know basic first aid so far (that's why I am in college). So my medical knowledge is limited to what I have seen on ER.  
  
Warning-another chapter that isn't graphic but defiantly not for kiddies  
  
******** () **********  
  
The snow had stopped falling as the Neizchiens marched Brendan back to the burning flames of their former command center. He fought the urge to look back more times then he could count wanting to see his cousin one last time. Hold on Shay, Hold on. He kept repeating in his head. His whole body was covered with Seamus blood. He could feel it starting to dry on his hands making them stick to his hair as he marched to his death or to what he knew would be his death.  
  
**  
  
1, 2, 3, 4, left right left, 1, 2, 3, 4, I'm a little teacup… keep marching… short and stout… one foot in front of the other…. Here is my handle… only a little further…. Here is my spout. Brendan felt the energy continue to drain from his body all he could think about was how he had let Shay down. The plan had been uncovered and the last of the Harpers was dying in the snow somewhere in the woods. The supplier had to have been the one. No one in the camps would tell the Neizchiens about their plans. Most spies in the camps were killed after they had told their information. Best way to protect themselves from a double agent or something like that. Brendan felt more energy leave as he dealt with the knowledge that he had led to the death of so many. Don't think just march… Have to keep marching…. Can't stop… Brendan knew he would join his fallen comrades soon enough. He continued to repeat the children song in his head trying to block out the rest of his thoughts and continue marching.  
  
  
  
**************()****************  
  
  
  
"Shay, come on now wake up… I can't carry you back to camp and I am not leaving you here wake up" The young teen continue to shake her wounded friend. "Shay you have to wake up" Tears started to form in her eyes as she begged with her friend "Please Seamus, Bren gone. They took him. I can't find Tiff and Max they must be dead. It's just you and me now so get up"  
  
The tears flowed freely now from her face, red from the wind and snow. But they went unnoticed as she started peeling back the layers of clothing expanding the hole in his clothing were the blast had pasted through. "Well Harper it's not too deep" she said as she prodded the wound. "If we can get the bleeding stopped you'll be fine." New tears came to replace the ones that had started to dry on her face. "I need you to stay with me a little longer, k"  
  
She continued on her narrative more for herself then anything else. She got up on her knees and rolled Harper over slightly to get to his backpack. Pulling out her knife she cut the straps and removed it. She laid Harper back down and continued on her work.  
  
"Sorry about that but I need you pack, now, let's see what can we use" She sniffed the long trail of snot coming out of her nose and she picked through the pack. The tears were still coming but she never moved to wipe them away. They remained on her cheeks and clothes freezing in the cold weather.  
  
She picked herself up off the ground walked over to the pack she carried everyday of her life. Everything she owned was in that pack. Supplies were few and far between but growing up in a death camp taught you do use what you have. Especaily when you didn't even have a hut to call you own.  
  
What she needed now was bandages, she found herself looking at her friends clothes. There wasn't much left of the Shay's thread bare coat, there was a hole in the side from the blast and the whole front was covered in blood. "I'm sorry Shay I don't have anything else I can use" Isa said as she carefully placed her knife under the cuff of his coat and started cutting up his sleeve. She then cut around the shoulder removing his sleeve without moving him. She rolled the sleeve and placed it on his side. She tied the straps from his pack around his middle holding the make shift bandage in place. "We'll find you a new coat and pack later, this will have to do for now" She took off her own coat wrapped it around Shay. "I have to go for help now I need you to still be here when I get back. Understand I need you to STAY WITH ME."  
  
Isa finished reloading her pack taking out the little clothing she had in life. Not having a home meant everything she owned was on her. She wrapped Shay in the few rages she had in her bag and transferred the remaining mines and guns from Shays pack to hers.  
  
"Alright, I'm going now. So I need you to just keep breathing till I get back, got that" She started to walk away and stopped. She striped down to just her bottom shirt, and wrapping her other layers around Seamus. "Stay with me, ok" She sniffed one more time, got up from her friends side, wrapping her arms around her shivering body. As she headed deeper into the woods towards the human side of the camp she couldn't shake the feeling that she was leaving her friend out to die in the cold.  
  
"I'll be back, Shay. I promise and you'll be waiting for me when I do" Tears flowed freely down her face soaking the thin shirt she was wearing. Isa turned back for one last look at Shay and then started running through the woods.  
  
***  
  
Tiff, Max and Isa sat around Harper in Brendan's hut. They had dragged him back to the hut yesterday and cleaned the pulse blast. Isa had met up with Tiff and Max half way back to the camp and together they had brought Harper back. He hadn't woken up yet and between the cold, wound, and blood loss none of thought he would make it. Although Seamus had surprised them in the past, always getting sick but somehow surviving. He was wrapped in every piece of material they could find in the camp, curtains, clothes and the few blankets they possessed, anything to help their friend live one more day. Death visited the camp daily and he was not taking Shay away from them today.  
  
Isa was going to kept him alive. She had stayed with him ever since they brought him back, even staying up all night to be with him. Losing Shay would kill Brendan, if he was still alive. Brendan life or death was still a mystery. Isa had seen them lead him off after the raid. She had hid in the bushes and watched as the soldiers marched him back to their camp. Why didn't they shoot him and leave him die there everyone wanted to know? The answer had to be that they were torturing him, making an example for the other humans, and getting information. Brendan would give them nothing if he could help it. Isa knew Shay and him had been caught before and whipped when they were kids. They had been stealing food from the Neitzchien garbage. They had been pressed for more information and never gave any. She was going to get Shay healthy again and save Bern. That was the promise she made to herself as she started peeling some of the blankets off of Shay. Tiff and Max left her to her work and headed into the main room of the hut to talk.  
  
"Sorry Shay but I have to clean you side. Less chance of infection." She came to the final layer and revealed Harper's body, clothed only in his pants and a bundle of rags serving as bandages. "Your' going to have to wake up soon you know" she continued talking as she brought over the pan of water. "We're going to need your help to get Brendan back"  
  
She started to wash the tender flesh when she felt Shay jump from underneath her touch. "Shay, Shay can you hear me," Isa question were greeted by the slow opening of Seamus's eyes. "Oh Harper your alive."  
  
"Well it's good to know death doesn't hurt this much" Harper said in a weak voice with a wince.  
  
"Sorry Shay it was soap and bandages or pain pills"  
  
"And you had to go with bandages"  
  
"Wait a sec" Isa walked over to Brendan hiding spot. It wasn't much of a secrete but Isa liked to let Bren think he was hiding he stuff. She pulled out a bottle of some cheap liquor. "Here" Isa walked over, lifted up his head a little and tilted the bottle to lips. Harper took a small sip and tried to cough up the strong liquid.  
  
"Think I'll stick with the pain it hurt too much trying not to cough that junk up"  
  
"Well it has other uses" Isa reposed pouring some on a cloth.  
  
"Like what, AHHHHhhhhhhhh," Harper screamed as Isa placed the rag on his side. "That is not a good use for it"  
  
"Good to see your back with us" Tiff said coming in from the main room with Max.  
  
"Where's Brendan?" Harper asked looking around with hope in his eyes.  
  
  
  
*********** (Harper) ***********  
  
  
  
"Where's Brendan" their looks told him the answer before they said a word. He was dead, words didn't need to be said. If you didn't come back from a raid you were dead. Neizchiens didn't take prisoners. Jails were too full to have upstarts filling them up. You went against the Neizchiens and were caught you died, plain and simple. Why couldn't Bren have left him and gotten away. Another dead body to add to his belt.  
  
"He's not dead" Isa finally said. WHAT? Did she say not. Then why wasn't he here? Why were they giving him those looks? What we they not telling him? "Well not that we know of" Isa continued. "They took him away back to the camp. We haven't been able to find anything else out but as far as we know he's alive."  
  
"So go get him" Harper winced yelling was still not a good idea. Well even talking hurt but yelling made him feel like he was having his insides ripped out. He was pushed back down before he even released that he was starting to sit up.  
  
"We are working on it Shay." Isa said as she moved behind him so that his back was now resting on her lap and he was sitting half way up leaning on her front.  
  
"We are going to but we have to regroup." Max replied. "We lost a lot of people and weapons. We are going to have to get more supplies before we can even try something."  
  
"And there still is the issue of how they knew we were coming" Tiff added  
  
"And if they did" Isa said  
  
"They had too" Max responded. "We were ambushed.  
  
"That maybe true but why did they let us bomb those five buildings" Isa pointed out.  
  
"And kill those soldiers. There where people in those buildings." Harper replied. "I heard them trying to get out.  
  
"I think you just solved that mystery in you words." Isa said in a low voice.  
  
"What do you mean?" Harper looked at his friends with considered eyes. What question had he asked it was a statement he had just made? There had been Neizchiens in the brackets he had heard them screaming and running for the door before he blew it up.  
  
"You said that there were people in the building when it blew. We don't know that they were Neizchiens. It could have been anyone, we never saw the people inside. How do we know if they were Neizchiens or Humans from the jail?" Isa paused for a moment as her voice got lower and huskier as the nature of what they had truly did sunk in. Harper felt water on the bare skin of his back and he didn't have to look behind him to know Isa was crying.  
  
Tiff was the first to speak after several minutes. "We bombed all the sleeping quarters yet there were over a hundred Neizchiens last night. The camp only sleeps a 200 with all the children." Tiff sat down hard on the ground unable to stand anymore. The weight of the world looked like it had just been added to her shoulders.  
  
"How many humans are in prison right now" Harper asked knowing the answer before he spoke.  
  
"Too many. New ones added daily, people only leave when they die. No one makes it to the end of their sentence," Max said quietly as he paced back and forth in the small room. Harper only heard half of it but he knew every word to be true. And now that was where Brendan was, they had a sudden opening. Space made by the rebels who were suppose to be taking down the Neizchiens saving the repressed prisoners not killing them. It was no longer just the wound on Harpers side that caused his whole body to ache.  
  
"Some revolutionist we are" Harper muttered.  
  
"Just shut up, JUST SHUT UP" Max yelled at Harper. "We didn't know, we don't even know that is what happened." Max was up in Harpers faced.  
  
"You shut up" Isa said from behind Harper. He felt his whole body being pushed forward as she got eye to eye with Max. "Yeah we don't know what happen but we know that people are dead. People we killed. We don't know who they were but we have to get the Neizchiens back for this. We have to get Brendan back, and all the rest of the people in that hellish prison and out of this death camp." Harper felt the shower of tears come down his back and he knew she was right. He was not going to let Brendan die here and he was not going let the Neizchiens get away with making him a murder.  
  
Everyone was silent until Harper spoke three simple words "Let's do it" and three heads nodded in an agreement. 


	6. thoughts about ends and begins

Authors note- I am sorry this took so long... midterms left my brain fried so I left what I had written in my dorm room, but I couldn't just leave Bren in jail for that long so I decide to try and rewrite the chapter.  
  
Brendan sat in the back of the small cage. His back was to the wall and his legs were pulled up to his chest. The only time he moved was when other prisoners tried to remove his shoes or go through his clothes. Dried blood covered his entire front, Harper's and his mixed together until it all blended into one bloodstain over his whole body.  
  
How could he have let Shay down? He hadn't fought to get away from the Niezchiens maybe he could have gotten away and gotten help for Shay. Now Shay was dead, because of him. Someway to help him get over his parents' death, get him killed. Brendan felt tears threaten to come out of his misty eyes but he held them in. Crying was weakness, weaknesses got you killed. He drew his knees closer to his chest and wrapped his arms around them. He quietly sniffed hoping none of his fellow prisoners would hear.  
  
Hope was a dangerous word and he couldn't allow himself to hope that things had worked out alright. The prisoners were talking about how the Niezchiens had cleared out over 400 prisoners three nights ago, the same night as the raid. Brendan knew it wasn't the Niezchiens who had killed those prisoners, it was him and the rest of the rebels. Those bunkers hadn't contained Niezchiens, just their fellow prisoners. Revealing this would only make his death at the hand of his follow inmates instead of the Niezhiens. Ether way his death would be painful and soon in coming.  
  
Two guards walked up to the cage. The ten prisoners that were still awake joined Brendan at the back of the cage, leaving four sleeping victims for the Niezchiens to torture. The cage opened but the guard stepped over the sleeping prisoners and moved to the back.  
  
"Him" said the captain pointing directly at Brendan. The other guard grabbed Brendan dragging him through the mass of prisoners that had all managed to move away from him in the two seconds since he had been picked out. He began to struggle to get away but he felt the guards gun press into his back. He straightened and walked calmly out of the cell the guard pushing him with his gun still in the small of Brendan back.  
  
  
  
********()***********  
  
  
  
Harper tried his best to look like he could take anyone in this dirt covered bar but at barely 5'4'' he knew it was more like anyone in the bar could take him. He still had Isa make shift stitches holding his side together. Where the girl had her medical training he didn't know but she had managed to single handily nurse him back to health. He only hope she could do the same for Brendan when they found him. They would get him out, if Harper had to take on every Niezchien in the camp.  
  
He turned back to the dealer they had found. He claimed he had a soft heart for the rebels and would cut them a deal. More like he had a soft spot for the money he would get from the Niezchiens for turning them in. Harper wasn't an idiot, he knew someone had turned them in and it wasn't any of his dead and dying comrades. So it was Brendan's dealer.  
  
"We need more supplies, same stuff, however much you can give us." Harper said quietly.  
  
"Well I need payment"  
  
"Name your price"  
  
"The Niezchiens have some ground to air rockets that I need to help another revolution along. I'll get you the supplies and when I come back next month you help me get them."  
  
"How am I going to help you do this?"  
  
I need the codes to the plant; I don't have the time to got investigating and find them. But your suck on this planet with nothing but time before you die."  
  
Harper bit his lip and felt his hand forming a fist. How dare he say that, Harper was not going to die on this rock like his parents and cousins. He was getting out of here. That is what he told himself everyday.  
  
"If you help me get them on my ship and get us out this system I might have a job opening on my ship. If you are useful, if not I just dump you back here with some more supplies for your next raid. Ether way you win" The dealer continued.  
  
Harper was fuming but he couldn't pass up the supplies. It was just himself he was trying to get off of earth now. His parents had always been looking for a way to have the whole family escape. Now that it was just him, he could get off earth but it would be without anyone he was close to. Brendan was his only family now and he would never leave, he fought too hard for the revolution to just leave. Running away was what he called it. But a way off earth, was a way off. He better take it and not think too much about it, thinking got you killed.  
  
"Fine, when can I get the supplies for this raid."  
  
"When is the next raid"  
  
"Still deciding, depends on when I get the supplies, how long to build the weapons and form the plans. So it all depends on you" Harper wasn't telling him that so he could go off and tell the Niezchiens.  
  
"Tomorrow, meet me at the docks, number 14, I'll have the shipment for you then." Harper started to get up when the dealer called out "Come alone, and don't think you can stiff me on the other part of the deal. I have some insurance waiting for you"  
  
"I'll be there, tomorrow and a month from now, you don't need any insurance. But if you're so afraid of a little mudfoot go ahead do whatever you need to feel safe." Harper knew that it was a bad idea to egg on his one and only supplier but the guy made him so mad. He knew he had nothing to live for why did this guy have to keep reminding him.  
  
***  
  
Harper stood by the space docks the next morning. The ship in number 14 looked worst than some of the thing Harper had built from the Niezchiens trash. The dealer came out of the side port.  
  
"Nice ship, were did you get it your friendly neighborhood junk shop"  
  
"Shut up kid. This hunk of junk is going to get you off this planet if you play your cards right. Besides I am borrowing her from a friend."  
  
"And does your friend know that you cart illegal parts in and out of Niezchien territory with his ship"  
  
"She know what I tell her she knows. She is so wrapped around my finger, well I don't expect someone like you to understand the ways of women."  
  
"And you do. So where are my parts"  
  
"You'll get them in a minute first my insurance."  
  
"Fine what is your ever so important insurance"  
  
"This" The dealer reached out and pressed a hypo into Harper's arm. Growing up in the camps you learn many things including needles and hypos only speed up you impending doom. Harper yanked his arm away, as he felt his knees turn to jelly and white dots started to fill his vision.  
  
"What was that?" Harper said as he fought to remain standing.  
  
"A simple control collar of sorts. You'll show up with the code to this spot in a month or I will kill you or more the poison that is now in your system will. Slow acting the side effects will go away shortly and you will only have minor discomfort until three weeks from now. Then you will start getting sick and you won't get better till I give you the other hypo. Or you die two weeks later. Your call really"  
  
"How do I know you have to antidote, or that you really poisoned me" Harper felt his strength starting to return although he had a killer headache.  
  
"Well I guess you will have to just wait and see. You supplies are around the corner." With that he was off. Harper wasn't sure what direction he had gone but Harper whole body still ached from whatever he had given him. He moved around to the other side of the docks and found a large pack cramped with parts for guns, bombs and shrillers. Not as much as last time but it would have to do for tonight's raid. Harper only had a few hours to put together the weapons they would need. Hopefully the Niezchiens would not have enough time to hear of their plans and make a counter plan. That was his hope.  
  
  
  
***************()***********  
  
  
  
"You're a murder," The Niezchien said as he circled Brendan. Brendan didn't know how long it had been since they had dragged him from the holding cell and to the room he was now in. They had tied him to a chair and beat him all the time repeating you are a murder. We should do to you what you tried to do to us over and over. Brendan just sat there waiting for them to end his life or drag him back to the holding cell. Neither seemed to be on the minds of his guards. So the beatings continued until Brendan could no longer see the punches coming his eyes were so swollen and caked with blood.  
  
***********()*************  
  
  
  
"You ready Shay" Isa said as she tried to put a comforting hand on Harper's shoulder.  
  
"As ready as I'll ever be" Harper replied as he shrugged off her hand and shouldered the pack that had once held the supplier's parts, now holding shillers, and two bombs. "We have to get him back, and clear out that god awful place"  
  
"I know Shay, I know. You feeling ok, you look pale"  
  
""I'm fine. I just want tonight to be over with and Brendan to be back here with us" In reality Harper's head was pounding he had just barely finished making the weapons for the raid tonight. It would only be the four of them so it had been fewer weapons and less time. Good thing Harper didn't know for how long he would be able to hold out. Whatever that guy had given him made him feel like crap. Harper just wanted to curl up and sleep for the next month. But he had to rescue Bren and get the code to the missiles.  
  
Max picked that moment to pop his head into the bedroom. "Let's head out"  
  
"Coming" Harper said as he picked himself up off the dirt floor of the hut.  
  
****  
  
There was no snow covering tonight's raid so the four teenagers had to hope that no one would be expecting another attack so soon. Harper started slowly crawling towards the prison on the far end of the camp. When he got there he glanced back at the bushes were he knew Tiff was hiding. Ready to shoot any Niezchiens that came to investigate the noises outside. The prison wasn't heavily guarded, no one every tried to break in or out of jail. If you were captured your were dead. It took longer to plan a raid then for the prison system to kill the person you wanted to rescue. They only knew Brendan was alive because of the flyer posted around the human side of the camp. Brendan picture, all beaten and bloody and one word MURDER. It was an image that Harper had carried in his head for two days every since he saw the first flyer.  
  
Isa crawled next to him and nodded. Harper crawled to the front doors and pulled out a piece of wire going to work. In about ten seconds he had the electronic lock open. He waited hearing nothing continued into the building. Isa followed. Harper went left to where the main computer where located and Isa went right to the holding cells. Harper had only been inside once as a child. When he was whipped for stealing from a Niezchiens trash. He hopes they hadn't changed the layout since then.  
  
Harper heard the shillers start to go off on the other side of the camp. Max was hard at work. Harper press himself behind a control panel as the guards ran by to investigate the noise. After the last one past Harper listened and then moved to front of the control panel. With ease he cracked the codes and started to open all of the cell doors. He spent up a prayer of thanks to his father for making him learn to read English and Niezchien growing up. He could already hear the prisoner proving their own distraction from Isa and Harper actions, buying Harper a little more time with the computer.  
  
He hunted through the files looking through the security camera files for where they were keeping Bren. He choked back a gasp when he saw his cousin. Beaten to a pulp and still in the torture room. It looked like him and Isa would have to carry him back to the camp. There was one more thing that Harper had to find.  
  
He continued to hunt through the computer looking for something about missiles. The shipment list showed them to be stored in the southeast section of the camp, in a large warehouse. Harper committed the location and codes of the missiles to memory and then setup a small bomb next to the computer. Hopefully they would have more important things on their mind than changing the location of the missiles.  
  
Harper ran down the hall to where Isa had finished setting bombs to explode the now empty prisoner cells.  
  
"Shay I haven't seen Bren," Isa said in almost a panic.  
  
"He's still alive, I think. They have him in the torture room. He's been beaten pretty badly though."  
  
"Well let's go get him."  
  
Wasting no time Harper ran down the hall to the room where he remember the whipping he had gotten as a child in. Children were release to their parents and not held in prison. Harper never forgot how lucky he was not to have died in a Niezchien holding cell before he even learned to shave.  
  
Bren was strapped to a chair in the middle of the room. He was covered in so much dried blood Harper didn't think he could have much left inside of him. Isa pulled out her knife and began cutting the straps. When she undid the strap around his chest Harper reached out to catch his cousin before he did a nosedive into the cement floor. Isa undid the binds on Brendan ankles and then gentlely took a hold of them motioning Harper to take Brendan head and arms. The two of them began the slow process of getting him out of the building and back to the hunt.  
  
They got outside and Tiff came running out to them. She grabbed the left side of Bren while Harper moved to the right. They began running back to the woods. Harper waited to hear the sounds of Niezchien gunfire but it never came. They were too busy taking care of the escape prisoners. Most of them didn't seem to care about getting away but causing as much damage to the camp as possible. Explosions and gunfire filled the night air.  
  
  
  
**********(Brendan)************  
  
  
  
Bright light was streaming through the holes in the thin tin roof when Brendan open his eyes three days later. The sight of Harper made him wonder if he was in heaven until he realized that heaven wouldn't look like his hut in the camps.  
  
"Sleeping Beauty finally awakes!" Harper said with a laugh.  
  
"Your alive," Brendan tried to get up but found his ribs and head preferred him to stay on his bed." Harper was alive. He hadn't killed him. Somehow he had lived. Brendan thanked whatever power had allowed his cousin to live and somehow rescue him too.  
  
"As if there was any doubt. It takes more than a few laser burns to keep Harper down." For all his word Harper was sitting stiffly and while his words where animated his actions weren't  
  
"Whatever you say cos. Just glad to have you back."  
  
  
  
*********(Isa)***********  
  
  
  
"Come one, I'm fine you don't need to change my bandages I can wash my cuts myself. I'm a big boy" Harper wined. For such a big boy his side had managed to get pretty infected. No matter how many times Isa cleaned the wound and made sure the bandages where as clean as she could get them. Brendan had woken up a week ago and was healing well from his beating but Harper was another concern. He seemed to be running a low fever his whole side was infected.  
  
"You ready to go now," Brendan said as he came in from the bedroom. His face was a network of scabs from the week before. Isa continued finished wrappings some clean cloth around Harper's side. They had washed cut up both Shay's and Brendan's coats from the weeks before. They couldn't wear them outside the large bloodstains would attract too much attention.  
  
"If Isa will finish playing nursemaid. Isa I'm fine it's just a small cut now, you took the stitches out last night and it's fine." Harper said as he slowly got up and put his shirt back on. He picked up the coat we traded some of Brendan alcohol for and headed out the door.  
  
Whatever he said he looked sick. Carrying Brendan home Shay had ripped out all of his stitches and then he had stayed up for two nights with him waiting for him to wake up. He wasn't still fully recovered from the blaster wound but he kept pretending he was. Brendan didn't help just ignoring the growing signs the Shay was not getting better and working with him to continue working towards a free earth. Earth would never be free, just a death trap for future generations.  
  
***  
  
"Shay, Shay, come on Seamus, I need you to wake up. I have so soup I want you to eat. It will help you feel better." Isa shook Shay. Last night at a planing meeting with Bren, Shay had collapsed and Bren had been forced to carry him home when he couldn't get him to regain conscience. It had been almost since they had rescued Brendan from the Niezchien and in the past week Harper had gotten so sick that even Brendan had to admit that he wasn't getting any better from the laser blast. It was such a mystery he had recovered so quickly at first but ever since the raid he had gone quickly down hill.  
  
"How is he doing." Brendan asked. "He had woken for his sleeping position next to Shay. Isa had made him go to bed last night after he had come in. Carrying Shay that far had wore him out and Isa could only deal with one patient at a time. "I shouldn't have taken him last night, but he keep insisting he was fine and we needed to go. He even talked about how he had to go met a guy tomorrow. Get more supplies or something like that."  
  
"Well if he makes it through I don't think he will be leaving this bed for a while"  
  
"Noooo" A moan from the bed made them both turn. "I have to go met this guy at dock 14 tomorrow. It's important." Harper managed to say and then fell back on to the blankets out of breath.  
  
"It can't be that important Shay. You need to stay put, get well again." Bren said trying to calm his cousin.  
  
"I'm not going to get well" Isa saw a tear start to fall down Brendan face.  
  
"No you're not. You are not going to die I won't let you. Just like you wouldn't let me die in that prison I am not going to let you die in this bed. You hear me." Isa saw how had Brendan was holding back his tears so she decides to leave the room and let the two continue their conversation.  
  
If Shay gave up on life there was nothing her limited medical training could do for him. Once a person gave up on life they died in the camps. There was no cure when someone gave up hope. Whatever Shay may think about how unimportant he was Brendan would die without him, Tiff, Max and her would lose their clown and source of unending laughs. The last thing Isa heard was Shay in a horse voice say "I won't die if you let me met this guy tomorrow."  
  
  
  
************(Harper)*********  
  
The words of the dealer continued to haunt Harper "Minor discomfort for three weeks, then you will get sick and you won't get better till I give you the second hypo." A slow acting poison. That would explain the wound on his side that wouldn't heal and the headaches that had been growing worst and worst. At the beginning of the week he had began getting so weak he could barely get out of bed in the morning. As much as he tried to hide his illness Isa had moved in to the small hut with him and Brendan and seemed more concerned with his health than Brendan. Most of the cuts and bruises had disappeared from Brendan while Harper's side was still red and infected.  
  
The poison had to be affecting the healing rate of his cut. He couldn't tell Bren and Isa both the poisons and the hypo. They would never let him go along with the dealer's plan. Harper didn't know what to do but he knew he didn't have a choice. The next morning he got up. He didn't bother with anything other than putting his jacket over the sweat soaked clothes he had been wearing all week. He didn't care what he looked like he couldn't let Brendan watch him die. He had sold his soul to the dealer. He hadn't meant to but the insurance gave him no choice. He was too weak to come up with another plan so he would have to follow his. Harper hated being under another person's control.  
  
***  
  
The docks were quiet with only a few people around. He met the dealer outside the same hunk of junk ship as before.  
  
"You look good kid. Got the codes." The dealer appeared from the shadows.  
  
"Got the hypo"  
  
"Yeah now give me the codes."  
  
"Can't their in my head. Going to have to give me the hypo so I don't die on you here in the street."  
  
"Fine" The dealer pulled out the hypo and injected Harper. Harper felt the cool liquid flow through his blood. Instantly he started to feel better, no more headache, his head felt like it had lost 5 pounds and he felt like he could finally walk without looking like a drunk.  
  
"That's some pretty good stuff"  
  
"Well that is only the first part of the cure. You get the second part when you met me back here in an hour. Bring your junk we're going on a trip."  
  
"But you said that was the antidote."  
  
"No I said it would make you feel better the second part of the antidote will be given to you when you come back here."  
  
Harper turned and started walking back to the hut. What was he going to tell Brendan?  
  
"Shay" Brendan voice caused Harper to stop mid step. "What are you in to Shay. I didn't see that guy you were talking to but I heard what he said to you. What happen those three days I was in prison."  
  
Harper knew he had been caught but he didn't want to tell Brendan that he had unknowingly traded Brendan freedom for his own. Harper knew when he got on that ship there would be other ways the dealer who keeps him in check, until he dumped him or killed him. He didn't want Brendan to live with that guilt. The same guilt he carried for his parents death and his sisters deaths before that.  
  
"It's not your problem." Harper said dodging Brendan as he grabbed for his arm. "I own him a couple favors and he came for payment."  
  
"Payment, Harper he gave you drugs. You never where into drugs before. Well you were but you weren't this far into it. What did you do?"  
  
"Listen this is my problem. I'll take care of it."  
  
"So you're going to take care of it by running away from all of us"  
  
"Yeah Brendan. I have to." Harper turned and started back towards the hut.  
  
"Am I going to see you again?"  
  
"I don't know. But I hope so." With those words Harper turned walked back to the hut and loaded the pack that once contained weapon parts with the few things he owned in life. Isa walked up behind him as he was packing.  
  
"Don't forget us, ok"  
  
"I never could."  
  
With that Harper left the hut that had been his home for the past two months. So much had happen since his parents died. So much more would happen but he didn't know that as he walked on to the ship that would take him away from his family and friends.  
  
***  
  
"Here you go kid" The dealer said after Harper had been shown his bunk and stored his few items of clothes  
  
"Thanks, ummm..." Harper realized he never knew this man who was taking him away from everything he ever knew.  
  
"Call me Bobby, everyone does."  
  
  
  
***This wasn't as good as my other chapters but tell me what you think. There will be one more chapter. Hopefully I will get that out pretty quickly. Thanks for all your reviews it means a lot.*** 


	7. thoughts about family

A/N- this was a fun story thanks to everyone to review. Any question comments drop me an e-mail Lauriena@hotmail.com  
  
*****  
  
Harper stuck his hand under his pillow. He smiled remembering Beka's warning to Dylan. That wasn't the only object underneath his pillow. He pulled out a small white teddy bear. It had been stained with dirt, blood, and tears over the years. It had been Tara's but his mom had given it to him after she died. Something to remember his sister by. He was so young when his sister had died he had only a few memories of her.  
  
He had never planed on taking the bear when he left earth but when he came aboard the Maru it was sitting in his pack. Isa must have put it in when she said goodbye.  
  
He was glad now for the small bear. It wore one of Kari hair ribbons around its neck. It had a red vest made by his mother out of the same red curtains that later lead to Kari's death. The vest had a single button from one of his father's old shirts. He had slept with the bear until Kari death. He had cried for a week holding the bear and then put it away too painful to think of his sisters so he abandoned it and their memories. He still didn't talk about it.  
  
Brendan had been the one to rescue it from his family's hut when he moved into his hut after his parents' death. He somehow knew the importance of the bear even if Harper hadn't at the time.  
  
So many memories were contained in the bear. He was glad that through it all the bear had managed to stay with him. It was the only real object he had to remember his family by. He sat the bear on his stomach and fingered its necklace. The latest addition to the bear a small pendant on the ribbon, it was really a flexi that Isa had written a message to him on. "Your not responsible for them."  
  
Somehow he knew the message was true and it wasn't. Everyone in his family, even Bredan, was dead. If he hadn't of been there they wouldn't have died, but they had died for him. The died so he could live. He knew that he had to continue to living for them. That was his responsibility. 


End file.
